Icha Icha Action
by dsynmi
Summary: Kakashilla on pöytälaatikossaan järkyttävä salaisuus. Ja tuoreessa muistissaan kaksi muutakin järkyttävää tapahtumaa.
1. Icha Icha Action

_A/N: _Vanhempaa tuotantoani vuodelta nakki ja muusi. :3 Still like it tho!

_Disclaimer:_ Enpäs vieläkään omista Naruto-sarjaa tai sen hahmoja.

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Action<strong>

Kun Sakura oli sinä aamuna nähnyt Naruton ilkikurisen virneen, tyttö oli heti tiennyt, että poika suunnitteli jotain. Mutta siinä vaiheessa, kun tämä oli nähnyt Sain kulkevan Naruton mukana, pinkkihiuksinen oli todella huolestunut.

Ja nyt, kun tyttö näki, kuinka Naruto tiirikoi Kakashin asunnon lukkoa hiuspinnillä auki, tämä ei voinut muuta kuin huokaista ja pudistella päätään.

"Onko tyhmempää nähty?" Sakura kysyi itseltään. "Mitä te kaksi oikein puuhaatte?"

Naruto vilkaisi Sakuraa nopeasti sivusilmällään, mutta käänsi katseensa takaisin lukkoon varsin nopeasti. Sai ei edes katsahtanut naispuolista tiimitoveriaan kuin vasta sitten, kun tunsi tämän vihreiden silmien murhaavan katseen niskassaan.

"Mitä ystävät nyt yleensä tekevät", kalpea poika totesi yksinkertaisesti. "Han… Hön… Miten se menikään…?"

"Hengaillaan", kieli keskellä suuta lukon kimpussa häärännyt Naruto muistutti.

"Ah, aivan niin", Sai nyökkäsi. "Me hengailemme."

"Idiootit", pinkkihiuksinen pyöräytti silmiään. "Miksi te yritätte murtautua sensein asuntoon?"

"Älä huoli, Sakura-chan", Naruto hymyili leveästi kääntäessään katseensa Sakuraa kohti. "Kukaan ei huomaa."

"Ei huomaa, vai?" tyttö tuhahti. "Sensei on jounintason ninja – hän jos kuka teidän säälittävät murtoyrityksenne huomaa. Pääsisitte paljon nopeammin sisälle jos vain räjäyttäisitte sen oven tai jotain. Lopputulos on sama: jäätte kiinni."

Naruto näytti hetken hieman loukkaantuneelta. "Kakashi-sensei on ollut lähiaikoina outo", poika painoi kahvan alas, ja ovi aukeni. Pieni, ilkikurinen hymy levisi tämän kasvoille. "Poissaoleva ja sulkeutunut. Mitä pahaa siinä on, jos huolestunut oppilas haluaa ottaa selvää, mikä hänen opettajaansa vaivaa? Jos et halua olla mukana tässä, voit lähteä."

"Ja minä kun luulin, että olet aikuistumassa, Naruto", myös Sakura asteli sisään Kakashin pieneen kerrostaloasuntoon. Tyttö katseli ympärilleen. "Onpa täällä pimeää."

"Verhot ovat kiinni", Sai totesi ja sulki ulko-oven.

"Ei ainakaan avata niitä, joku voi nähdä", Sakura vilkuili ympärilleen. Kun tämä näki, kuinka uhkaavan lähellä Naruton käsi oli Kakashin yöpöydän ylimpää laatikkoa, tyttö melkein huudahti: "Älä koske siihen, Naruto!"

"Miksi?" blondi katsoi tyttöä kysyvästi. "Kakashi-sensei on suorittamassa tehtävää. Ei hän tänne ole vähään aikaan tulossa."

"Kyse ei ole siitä", Sakura huokaisi. "Ei meidän pidä alkaa tonkia sensein yksityisasioita!"

"Haluat kumminkin tietää, etkö niin?" Naruto virnuili. "Et olisi muuten tullut tänne. Millä muulla tavalla me muka saamme selville, mikä Kakashi-senseitä vaivaa, jos emme edes yritä ottaa asiasta selvää? Sitä paitsi senseillä tuskin on paljon luurankoja kaapissa. Minä avaan tämän nyt!"

"Naruto", Sakura varoitti. "Älä koske siihen laatikkoon, tai-"

"Meni jo", blondi vetaisi laatikon nopeasti auki. "Täällä on jotain… Haa, kirjoja! Sai, valot päälle!"

Sai nyökkäsi, siristeli silmiään etsiessään valokatkaisijaa ja kun vihdoin löysi sen, kävi laittamassa valot päälle. Huone kirkastui hetkessä. Sekä tummahiuksinen että Sakura kävelivät Naruton luokse Kakashin sängyn vierustalle.

"Tylsää", Naruto huokaisi nostaessaan päällimmäisen kirjan esiin. "Senseillä on pervon erakon koko tuotanto laatikossaan. Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Tactics…"

"No olipa yllättävää", Sakura totesi sarkastisesti. "Kaikkihan nyt tietävät, että sensei pitää noista."

"Hän on innokas lukija", Sai kommentoi.

"Täällä on vielä jotain", Naruton pettynyt ilme kirkastui. "Vihko! Tässä lukee… Odottakaa, yritän saada selvää.. Icha Icha… Action?"

"Icha Icha Action?" pinkkihiuksinen toisti.

"Samaa kirjasarjaako?" Sai vilkuili Sakuran olan yli.

"Ei Jiraiya tätä ole kirjoittanut", Naruto yritti saada tekstistä selvää. Pojan kasvot alkoivat muuttua valkoisemmiksi. "Käsialasta päätellen tämä on…"

"On mitä?" Sakura veti vihkon Naruton käsistä. Kun tyttö oli lukenut muutaman ensimmäisen rivin, tämän kasvot muuttuivat punaisiksi.

"Se on sensein käsialaa", Naruto totesi hiljaisesti ja katsoi suttuista tekstiä järkyttyneesti.

"Onko Kakashi ryhtynyt kirjailijaksi?" Sai kysyi. "Sehän on hienoa."

"Sai, tämä on…" Sakura aloitti ja ojensi kirjoituksen takaisin Narutolle.

"Ai mitä?"

Naruto nielaisi kovaäänisesti.

"_Pornoa_."


	2. Toimintaa á la Hatake

**Toimintaa á la Hatake**

_Liika ajanvietto Kakashin kanssa on tehnyt Yamatostakin Icha Icha – fanin. Nyt mies on saanut tietoonsa, että hänen senpainsa kirjoittaa jatko-osaa Jiraiyan keskeneräiseksi jääneelle kirjasarjalle, ja haluaa epätoivoisesti tietää, mitä teokseen tulee – ja päätyy kokemaan osan tulevan kirjan tapahtumista itse._

* * *

><p>Yamato ei tiennyt, mitä hänelle oli tapahtumassa. Kylmäpäinen ja kiireinen anbu oli kerta heitolla heittäytynyt tuiki tavalliseksi konohalaiseksi jouniniksi, jolla oli… No, erittäin konohalaisille jounineille tyypilliset harrastukset. Mitä ne harrastukset sitten olivat? Ehkä oli parasta vain vaieta niistä suosiolla.<p>

Alun perin Yamato oli ottanut erään toisen konohalaisen shinobin, Hatake Kakashin, paikan muutaman nuoren ninjanalun ryhmänjohtajana. Ja jostain kumman syystä (jota hän ei itse vieläkään tiennyt) oli hän sille tielle myös jäänyt – vielä Kakashin paluun jälkeenkin. Oli Yamato kyllä miettinyt, mitä hän siinä ryhmässä enää teki, mutta vastausta hän ei ollut kuitenkaan keksinyt.

Sitten hän oli kauhukseen huomannut jotain. Jotain, joka sekä nolotti että jostain kumman syystä innosti jollain tavalla. Häntä ei voinut kutsua oppilaaksi, ei opettajaksi, ei enää edes kapteeniksi, joksi varsinkin Naruto häntä innokkaasti kutsui - hänen tittelinsä oli _apuri_. Kakashin apuri.

Hän oli lähes aina siellä, missä Kakashikin oli - sekä töissä että vapaa-ajalla. Kun Kakashi lähti suorittamaan tehtävää, Yamato määrättiin mukaan. Kun Kakashi lähti viettämään iltaa kulmakuppilaan, Yamato tuli myös. Hän ei enää ollut vain Kakashin työkumppani, ei todellakaan. Hän oli Kakashin _kopio_.

Yamato oli huomannut, että jopa hänen omat harrastuksensa olivat muuttuneet samoiksi kuin Kakashin. Ei kuulostanut kovin pelottavalta, mutta kun otetaan huomioon, että Kakashin rakkais harrastus oli lukea kuuluisan Jiraiyan_ Icha Icha_ –kirjasarjaa ja muuta yhtä pornoa, Yamatolla oli syytä olla järkyttynyt. Hänkin oli alkanut viettää vapaa-aikaansa samalla tavalla.

Ja mikä pahinta: Yamato piti niistä kirjoista. Ne hemmetin kirjat olivat lumonneet hänet täysin!

Mies oli saanut muutama päivä sitten kuulla Narutolta ja Sailta Kakashin alkaneen kirjoittaa omaa kirjaa. Eikä mitä tahansa kirjaa, vaan jatko-osaa Jiraiyan keskeneräiseksi jääneelle _Icha Icha_ -sarjalle. Poikien mukaan Kakashin kirjan nimi oli_ Icha Icha Action_.

Jostain kumman syystä Yamato ei ollut yllättynyt tiedosta ollenkaan. Kakashi oli kyllä jo jonkin aikaa ollut omituinen, poissaoleva ja hihitellyt pelottavasti itsekseen. Ruskeahiuksisella oli ollutkin aavistus, että kyseessä oli ollut jotain, joka liittyi pornoon tai muuhun yhtä ihanan sairaaseen asiaan. Ja aavistus oli osunut naulan kantaan, jos Kakashi kerta kirjoitti omaa pervoa kirjaansa.

Ja nyt Yamato seisoi Kakashin oven takana ja yritti kerätä rohkeutta koputtaa. Miksikö? Koska se perhanan kirja ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan! Hän halusi tietää, mitä siinä tulisi tapahtumaan. Hänen oli _saatava_ tietää, mitä _Icha Icha Action_ piti sisällään!

Kun hän vihdoin koputti, Kakashi tuli muutaman kymmenen sekunnin viiveellä avaamaan. Mies näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä nähdessään Yamaton kotiovellaan, mutta päästi nuoremman kollegansa sisään. Harmaahiuksinen ilmoitti keittävänsä teetä, ja Yamato nyökkäsi ja käveli sempainsa pieneen, sekaiseen keittiöön ja istui alas pienen pyöreän pöydän ääreen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, mikä oli oikeastaan ihan normaalia.

Kun Yamato oli viimein saanut täyden kupillisen teetä eteensä ja Kakashi kääntynyt hänestä poispäin juomaan omaa juomaansa, mies uskalsi aloittaa keskustelun.

"Tuota… Kuulin siitä kirjasta", ruskeahiuksinen totesi. Tuntui oudolta, lähes luonnottomalta, puhua niin pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Yamaton mustat silmät seurasivat, kuinka Kakashi joi teensä väärään kurkkuun ja alkoi yskiä.

"M-mistä kirjasta?" vanhempi mies kysyi selvittyään tukehtumiskohtauksestaan.

"Icha Icha", Yamato vastasi nopeasti.

"Aa, niin tietysti", Kakashi näytti valaistuneelta. "Jiraiyan kirjat! Mutta minähän olen lainannut sinulle niitä… Etkö ole muka lukenut niitä kaikkia?"

"Olen minä ne lukenut, senpai", Yamato joi oman teekuppinsa tyhjäksi. "Mutta se…"

Kakashi muuttui kalpeaksi. Mies tiesi, mitä oli tulossa. Huhut olivat lähteneet liikkeelle.

"… _Action_."

Valkoiset kasvot, tai siis se osa, mitä maski ei peittänyt, muuttui saman tien punaiseksi.

"En tiedä, pitäisikö minun olla vihainen niille", Kakashi aloitti hiljaisesti. "…Mokomat murtautuivat asuntooni."

"Tiedän."

Kakashi nosti toista kulmaansa.

"Ei kirjassasi ole mitään hävettävää, Kakashi-senpai", Yamato yritti kuulostaa kannustavalta. "Itseasiassa minä… haluaisin lukea sen. Voisinko saada edes… vilkaista?"

"_L-lukea_?!" harmaahiuksinen näytti pelästyneeltä. Icha Icha Action oli tarkoin varjeltu salaisuus ja suunniteltu vain Kakashin silmille!

Yamato nyökkäsi hitaasti ja toiveikkaasti. "Tuota… kunhan… et… tuota… köh", Kakashi yskäisi. Mies madalsi äänensä kuiskaukseksi. "Kerro siitä kenellekään."

"Siitä tietävät jo kaikki", Yamato töksäytti. Oli parasta olla rehellinen. Jos hän ei kertoisi totuutta jo näin alussa ja Kakashi saisi tietää sen vasta sen jälkeen, kun Yamato oli saanut lukea kirjaa, harmaahiuksinen luultavasti syyttäisi häntä salaisuuden rikkomisesta.

"Sisällöstäkin?" Kakashin silmät laajenivat hieman.

"En kerro sisällöstä kenellekään! Lupaan ja vannon!"

Kakashi nyökkäsi, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hetken Yamato jo pelkäsi, että Kakashi ei antaisikaan hänen lukea kirjaansa. Pelot haihtuivat kuitenkin sillä samalla hetkellä, kun harmaahiuksinen nousi pöydästä ja lähti suunnistamaan kaksionsa pimeimpään nurkkaan, jossa tämän sänky sijaitsi. Mies avasi yöpöytänsä laatikon ja nosti sieltä varovasti jotain, jonka Yamato tunnisti vihkoksi. Kakashi käveli takaisin keittiöön ja asetti vihkon Yamaton eteen.

"Siinä."

Yamato nyökkäsi ja tarttui vihkoon liioitellun hitaasti (hän ei itsekään tiennyt, miksi teki niin – ei se nyt mikään pommi sentään ollut) ja avasi sen. Mies katsoi vihkoa muutaman minuutin kunnes kääntyi Kakashin puoleen.

"Tuota… En saa tästä oikein selvää." Kakashi näytti loukkaantuneelta. "Voisitko… lukea tätä minulle?"

"_En_!"

"Haluaisin niin tietää, mitä siinä lukee…" Yamato yritti kuulostaa lohduttomalta. Hän halusi tietää, mitä Kakashi oli kirjoittanut!

"Tiedät, etten lue… koskaan ääneen."

"Me olemme kaksi aikuista miestä, senpai", ruskeahiuksinen punastui tajutessaan, mitä oli juuri sanonut. "T-tarkoitan siis, että ei kukaan muu kuule! T-t-t-tai siis, että teksti on varmasti vain aikuisten korville!"

Yamato kaivoi omaa hautaansa. Kakashi näytti aika järkyttyneeltä.

"E-en siis s-sano, että s-siinä-", Yamato aloitti, vaikka tiesi, ettei keksisi mitään järkevää sanottavaa. "T-tuota…"

"Ymmärrän", Kakashi nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Onhan siinä… Po… Por…"

Myös Yamato nyökkäsi.

"_Pornoa_", Kakashi nielaisi kovaäänisesti.

Syvä hiljaisuus lankesi miesten ylle hetkeksi.

"No", harmaahiuksinen vilkaisi tekstiään. "Kai minä vähän voin… lukea. Aloitan nyt… Vai?"

"Selvä."

"Aloitan ihan alusta."

"Sopii."

"Tästä se… alkaa."

Yamatoa alkoi hermostuttaa – miksei Kakashi yksinkertaisesti voinut aloittaa?! "Aloita", ruskeahiuksinen komensi kärsimättömästi.

"Ei tästä tule mitään… En voi lukea suoraan! Jos minä… havainnollistan…"

"Näytä minulle", Yamato totesi innostuneesti.

Hän oli menettänyt järkensä.

Hän vain niin kovasti halusi tietää, mitä kirjassa oli… Niin kovasti, että oli juuri nolannut itsensä senpainsa edessä. Kun Kakashi ei voinut lukea, mies varmasti pystyi näyttämään. He olivat kaksi aikuista täysin kahdestaan, joten… _Äh_! Mikä häntä oikein riivasi?! Yamato oli jo valmis perumaan sanansa, mutta sulki jo avatun suunsa, kun Kakashi nousi ylös tuoliltaan. Mies käveli ruskeahiuksinen eteen ja läimäisi tätä. Nuoremman silmät laajenivat.

"A-anteeksi", Yamato mutisi nopeasti. "S-se oli typerä ehdotus… M-minä…"

"Ei sinun niin pidä sanoa", Kakashi katsoi miestä vakavasti. "Sinä nautit lyönnistäni."

Yamaton suu loksahti auki.

"Etkö parempaan pysty?" Kakashi totesi. "Se on sinun repliikkisi."

Mies tarrasi Yamaton hiuksista ja kumartui miehen eteen niin, että heidän kasvonsa olivat vaarallisen lähellä toisiaan. "Sano se", harmaahiuksinen kuiskasi. Kylmät väreet kulkivat Yamaton selkärankaa pitkin. "No?" Kakashi korotti ääntään. Miehen nenä melkein kosketti Yamaton nenää. "Sano se."

Yamato tunsi, kuinka Kakashin ote tiukkeni. "E-etkö…" mies aloitti, kunnes tajusi, kuinka säälittävältä kuulosti. Yamato päätti kokeilla uudestaan: "Etkö parempaan pysty?!" Tällä kertaa kysymys tuli varsin itsevarmasti, ja Yamato oli varma nähneensä pienen hymyn Kakashin maskin takana.

"Heh", Kakashi vetäytyi muutaman metrin päähän toisen miehen luota. "Oletko varma, että olet paremman käsittelyn arvoinen?"

Yamaton iho meni kananlihalle. Miksi Kakashin piti sekä näyttää että kuulostaa niin hemmetin seksikkäältä?! Hän ei ollut edes koskaan ajatellut, että Kakashi oli seksikäs. Mutta kai mies sitten oli. Omalla tavallaan. Yamato tunsi pienen kummun housuissaan ja toivoi, ettei Kakashi huomaisi.

"Kuka sanoo, että minä olen se, joka käsittelyn saa?" Yamato nousi tuoliltaan. Pirullinen virne oli levinnyt miehen kasvoille.

"_Hei_!" mustat silmät laajenivat, kun Kakashi tajusi, että Yamato oli kävellyt hänen luokseen ja painanut hänet seinää vasten. "Tuo ei kuulu käsikirjoituks-"

Yamaton suudelma tuntui hyvältä jopa Kakashin paksun maskin läpi. Harmaahiuksinen kuitenkin pakotti itsensä työntämään nuoremman miehen pois. Tämä katsoi Yamatoa vihaisesti. "Minä aloitin prologista", Kakashi yritti pitää raivostuneen ilmeen kasvoillaan. "Älä hyppää edemmäs tarinaa kesken kaiken!"

Ennen kuin Yamato ehti sanoa mitään, Kakashi oli kovakouraisesti työntänyt hänet pois keittiöstä. Ja ennen kuin Yamato ehti tajuta, että oli poistunut keittiöstä, hän tunsi, kuinka iskeytyi sohvaa vasten. Ja ennen kuin Yamaton aivot ehtivät rekisteröidä kivun, hän tajusi makaavansa Kakashin alla. Kakashi istui hajareisin hänen mahansa päällä. Housut alkoivat tuntua kivuliaan pieniltä.

"Sen siitä saa", Kakashi kumartui kuiskaamaan Yamaton korvaan, "kun ei tottele."

Yamato puri huultaan tajutessaan, että Kakashin sormet leikittelivät hänen housujensa vetoketjun lähettyvillä. Pysäyttääkseen Kakashin liikehdinnän, ruskeahiuksinen nosti kätensä Kakashin kasvoille ja tarttui tämän maskiin. Ennen kuin hän ehti vetää miehen maskia yhtään alaspäin, Kakashi tarttui hänen ranteistaan kiinni.

"Ehei." Vaikka Yamato ei nähnyt sitä, hän oli melko varma, että Kakashi hymyili pirullisesti. "Sinne ei nyt kosketa. Nyt mennään tekstin mukaan, sitähän sinä halusit. Tee niin kuin minä sanon…"

Yamato nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään oikeutta vastustella – itsepäs hän oli sitä halunnut, niin kuin Kakashikin sanoi.

"Nyt", Kakashi aloitti, "nosta oikea kätesi alaselälleni. Vähän alemmas… Ei niin alas… _Siihen_!"

Ruskeahiuksinen tunsi, kuinka lujaa hänen sydämensä jyskytti. Hän tunsi olevansa_ tulessa_. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut tekevänsä Kakashin kanssa mitään sellaista, mutta… Hänen päänsä viimeisimmät mutterit olivat kai irronneet.

"Ota vasemmalla kädelläsi kiinni minun hiuksistani", Kakashi ohjasti. "_Lujempaa_!"

Yamato tiukensi otettaan niin, että pieni tuskan aiheuttama ähkäisy karkasi vanhemman miehen huulilta. Kakashin kylmähköt kädet liikkuivat hitaasti hänen paitansa alle, kun mies kumartui näykkimään hänen korvaansa. Yamato ei voinut enää hillitä itseään, vaan alkoi kuljettaa käsiään Kakashin housujen alle. Ennen kuin hänen sormensa ehtivät edes hipaista Kakashin takamusta, harmaahiuksinen läimäisi hänen kätensä omallaan pois.

"Olet päätynyt päiväunille nyt ihan väärän henkilön kanssa", Kakashi naureskeli pimeästi.

Yamato ei tiennyt, oliko tuokin lausahdus osa käsikirjoitusta vai miehen senhetkistä tajunnanvirtaa. Hän kallistui ensimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon.

"M-mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Yamato yritti pysyä leikissä mukana. Tosin noin epävarmalta hän ei olisi halunnut kuulostaa.

"Tulet huomaamaan sen", Kakashi kuulosti tarinan pahikselta. "Mutta lupaan, että sen jälkeen sinä et ole enää entiselläsi."

Yamaton sisällä kasvanut jännitys alkoi olla räjähdyspisteessä, kunnes Kakashi yhtäkkiä nousi hänen päältään ja lähti nolostuneen näköisenä takaisin keittiöön. Ruskeahiuksinen jäi jähmettyneenä makaamaan sohvalle, mutta kun Kakashia ei alkanut kuulua takaisin, mies nousi istumaan.

"Mitä nyt?" Yamato yritti kuulostaa normaalilta, vaikka häntä harmittikin pirusti.

"Mitä?" Kakashin ääni kuului keittiöstä.

Yamaton teki mieli kysyä, miksi Kakashi oli lopettanut, mutta ei hän viitsinyt.

"Olen kirjoittanut vasta prologin", harmaahiuksinen jatkoi. "Ja se oli tuo."

"Aika lyhyt", Yamato tokaisi ajattelemattomasti. Mies punastui tajuttuaan, mitä oli juuri mennyt sanomaan.

"Totta kai se oli lyhyt!" Kakashi tiuskaisi. "Prologin täytyy olla lyhyt!"

"A-anteeksi", ruskeahiuksinenkin käveli takaisin pieneen keittiöön.

"Tästä ei sitten enää puhuta", vanhempi mies katsoi Yamatoa uhkaavasti. "Minä vain demonstroin."

"Ei tietenkään puhuta", Yamato oli istumassa pöydän ääreen, mutta ei uskaltanut, kun näki Kakashin vihaisen katseen. "Minä lupaan ja vannon!"

"Hyvä", harmaahiuksinen nosti pöydällä olleen vihkon käsiinsä.

Ilmapiiri oli muuttunut sen verran, että Yamatosta alkoi tuntua, että oli aika lähteä. Mies kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään ulko-ovea kohti, mutta pysähtyi vielä ennen asunnosta poistumistaan. "Tuota… senpai?"

Vastausta ei kuulunut, mutta Kakashin muminasta pystyi päättelemään, että mies oli valmiina kuuntelemaan, mitä sanottavaa Yamatolla oli. "Milloin kirjoitat ensimmäisen luvun?"


	3. Oppilas josta saa olla ylpeä

**Oppilas josta saa olla ylpeä  
><strong>

_Naruto on päässyt radiohaastatteluun._

* * *

><p>Naruto melkein <em>tärisi<em> innosta. Tästä hän oli jo pikkupojasta asti haaveillut – haastateltavana olemisesta! Voi kuinka hän oli lapsena päivät pitkät kuunnellut, kuinka Konohan kuuluisimpia henkilöitä oli haastateltu K.o.n.o.h.a R.:ssä eli viralliselta nimeltään **K**onohan **o**malaatuisimmassa **n**injamaisuuteen** o**mistautuneessa **h**ullunhauskassa, **a**siapitoisessa **R**adiossa. K.o.n.o.h.a R., lyhyeltä nimeltä Kooär, oli Tulen maan suosituin radio kanava.

Leveä hymy levisi blondin kasvoille, kun hänen vastapuolellaan istunut lähemmäs viisikymppinen, hieman harmaantunut mies näytti peukkua merkiksi siitä, että lähetys oli alkanut. Naruto kumartui lähemmäs pöydän päällä ollutta mikkiä ja pidätteli hengitystään: nyt se alkaisi.

"Tervetuloa Kooärrän iltapäivään! Minä olen valovoimainen juontajanne Daisuke, ja tulen viihtymään kanssanne tämän koko pitkän, mystisen illan. Niin kuin jokaikinen perjantai, myös tänään meillä on kuuluisuus haastateltavanamme. Osaatteko arvata, kuka se on…? Jännitys tiivistyy!"

Narutoa jännitti niin paljon, että hänen mahaansakin sattui. Poika hieroi hiuspehkoaan hermostuneesti. Kaikki hänen ystävänsä olivat neuvoneet häntä olemaan oma itsensä ja vastaamaan fiksusti ja niin, ettei haastattelija voinut ajaa häntä kysymyksillään umpikujaan. Sanat oli siis valittava tarkasti… Lisää paineita!

Sitten blondi keksi, miten lievittää hermostuneisuuttaan: hän alkoi kuvitella, ettei ollut radion suorassa lähetyksessä vaan hokagen puheilla. Ja se toimi: pojan varautuneisuus alkoi kadota sen sileän tien.

"Tervetuloa seuraamme, Uzumaki Naruto!" Daisuke kajautti ilmoille. "Aivan mahtavaa, että pääsit liittymään seuraamme, Naruto."

Blondi ei sanonut mitään; katsoi vain miestä ja odotti, että tämä jatkaisi. Daisuke alkoi nyökkäillä ja ilvehtiä siihen malliin, että Naruto muisti, kuinka mies oli ennen lähetystä iskostanut hänen päähänsä sen, että radiolähetykset olivat vuoropuhelua. Daisuke puhuisi, Naruto puhuisi - Daisuke kysyisi, Naruto vastaisi.

"K-kiitos!" poika kiirehti hihkaisemaan. "Oli oikein mahtavaa… T-tuota… Tulla tänne! Kiitos kutsusta!"

Keski-ikäinen mies kohotti toista kulmaansa epäuskoisen näköisenä ja Naruto nielaisi. Daisuke oli myös todennut, että radiossa ei saanut änkyttää tai kierrellä ja kaarrella, vaan oli puhuttava selvään ja suorasti. Daisuke liikutti äänettömästi huuliaan ja Naruto tajusi, että mies käski hänen tsempata.

"Sinä olet ollut koko ninjamaailman huulilla jo jonkin aikaa", Daisuke jatkoi puhumistaan eikä irrottanut katsettaan Narutosta hetkeksikään. "Kaikki puhuvat sinusta. Pidimme taannoin äänestyksen siitä, kenet kanavamme kuuntelijat haluaisivat minun julkkisrääkkäykseeni, ja sinä veit melkein kaikki äänet! Kuvaile tunnelmiasi!"

"Olen aina haaveillut tästä", Naruto oli saanut ääneensä vähän enemmän itsevarmuutta, mutta ei ihan vielä tiennyt, miten päin hänen olisi siinä piinapenkissä pitänyt istua. "Daisuken julkkisrääkkäys on ollut mun lemppari-radio-ohjelma jo kauan! Vähän pelottaa, mutta tunnelmat on hyvät!"

"Haha, vai olen minä pelottava", Daisuke nauroi hyvin juontajamaisella äänellään. "Vaikka kukaan kuuntelijoistamme ei tiennyt, että minä tulen haastattelemaan sinua tänään, sadat ovat lähettäneet kysymyksiä minulle siinä toivossa, että haastattelen sinua jonain päivänä. Sinua odottaa siis pitkä ja tuskainen ilta."

"Olen varmasti selvinnyt pahemmastakin", blondi naurahti rentoutuneesti.

"Niin varmasti oletkin", Daisuke totesi ja selaili papereita, joita hänen puolellaan pöytää oli runsaasti. Ne olivat ilmeisesti lunttilappuja siitä, mitä kaikkea miehen oli otettava esille Naruton haastattelun aikana. "Olet selvinnyt hengissä usean rikollisjärjestö Akatsukin jäsenen hyökkäyksestä, olet pelastanut kylän… Me olemme ikuisessa kiitollisuudenvelassa sinulle! Ja mitä saatkaan palkkioksi – kidutuksen minun radio-ohjelmassani! Voi, kun olen julma…"

"Ei se mitään, ei se mitään", Naruto hymyili. "Kestän sen niin kuin mies!"

"Niinpä. Ken leikkiin ryhtyy se leikin kestäköön!" Daisuke lähes huudahti. "Koska voin haastatella sinua vain rajoitetun ajan, menkäämme suoraan asiaan. Säännöt ovat seuraavat: minä lausun sinulle aina kaksi eri asiaa, ja sinä valitset mieluisemman. Tällä kartoitamme persoonallisuuttasi hieman. Onko ookoo?"

"Valitsen siis sanan, joka on minun mielestä parempi?" Naruto varmisti, että oli ymmärtänyt asian oikein. "Ookoo!"

"Selvä… Sänky vai sohva?"

"Öö… Sänky?"

"Punainen vai keltainen?"

"Oranssi!"

"Sinun piti valita toinen…"

"Ah, niin!" Naruto hieroi takaraivoaan. "Mutta en osaa päättää… Punainen vaiko keltainen… Tuota…"

"No, mennään seuraavaan", Daisuken ilmiselvästi teki mieli huokaista, mutta hän piti äänensä normaalina. "Suudelma vai halaus?"

"Halaus", Naruto totesi mietteliäästi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä ajatukselle siitä, että hän suutelisi ystäviään. Totta kai hän mieluummin halasi näitä!

"Edestä vai takaa?"

"No takaa tietenkin!" blondi melkein huudahti. Eihän hän nyt vihollisen eteen edestä hyökkäisi, jos takaatulo oli vaihtoehtona. Ninjana oli tärkeää lymytä piilossa ja hyökätä, kun vihollinen sitä vähiten odottaisi.

Daisuke vilkaisi Narutoa oudosti, mutta luki paperista uuden kysymyksen. "Tyttö vai poika?"

"Mitä tuolla tarkoitat? Missä mielessä?" Naruto katsoi juontajaa ihmeissään.

"No _siinä_ mielessä tietenkin."

"Aa", vaaleahiuksinen nyökkäili viestiäkseen, että oli ymmärtänyt. "Ehdottomasti poika!"

Daisuken suu loksahti auki ja tämän silmät laajenivat. Naruton teki mieli kysyä, mitä mies ilmeellään meinasi, mutta ei viitsinyt sanoa mitään, koska kyseessä oli suora lähetys. Oliko se muka niin järkyttävää, että Naruto halusi tiimitovereikseen mieluummin poikia? Ei sillä, että Sakura-chanissa olisi ollut jotain vikaa.

"Älä suutu, Sakura-chan", Naruto totesi nopeasti mikkiin. "Älä ota tuota henkilökohtaisesti!"

Daisuken ilme muuttui entistä omituisemmaksi, mutta tämä pudisti nopeasti päätään ja kääntyi takaisin paperinsa puoleen.

"Romanttinen illallinen vaiko villi yö?"

Oli Naruton vuoro katsoa Daisukea järkyttyneesti. "En minä… Kyllä minä mieluummin valitsen sen yön…"

Romantiikka ei ollut hänen juttunsa – mieluummin hän valitsi villin yön. Naruto pystyi mielessään näkemään, kuinka hän taisteli vihollisiaan vastaan täysikuun valaisemassa metsässä. Kuinka elämä ja kuolema olisivat yhtä todennäköisiä. Vauhtia ja vaarallisia tilanteita.

"Selvä, meillä ei ole enää aikaa lisäkysymyksiin", Daisuke ilmoitti mikkiinsä. Mies vilkuili Narutoa koko ajan omituisella tavalla. "Siirrytään tavalliseen haastatteluun. Kerro jotain itsestäsi, Naruto. Mitä sinä harrastat?"

"Tykkään käydä ramenilla", poika ilmoitti.

"Siis mitä sinun harrastuksesi ovat?"

"Se ramenilla käyminen!"

"Ahaa, aivan", mies kurtisti kulmiaan. "Haluaisitko kertoa meille suurten voimiesi salaisuuden? Miten sinusta on tullut noin mahtava? Onko se ihme, kovan harjoittelun tulos vai kulkeeko se geeneissä?"

"Ihme se ei ainakaan ole", Naruto mietti. "Sekoitus kovaa harjoitteluja ja geenejä. Ja kaiken lisäksi mulla oli mahtavat opettajat!"

"Haluatkin varmasti kertoa heistä…?"

"Totta kai!"

Jo heti Naruton haastattelun alussa Kakashi oli tajunnut, että oli ollut huono idea tulla kuuntelemaan haastattelua yleiseen paikkaan. Hän istui suosikkikuppilansa nurkkapöydässä, siemaili teetään maskinsa läpi ja yritti peittää kasvonsa. Hänen vieressään istunut Yamato oli katsovinaan ulos.

"_Pervo erakko oli eeppinen_!" Naruton ääni valtasi melkein täyden kuppilan yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. "_Se opetti mulle kaikkea hienoa. Meistä tuli tosi läheiset, kun me matkailtiin yhdessä. Se oli mun mestari_!"

"_Kuka on tämä pervo erakko_?" juontaja kysyi.

"_Jiraiya tietenkin_!" blondi vastasi kuin asia olisi maailman yksinkertaisin. "_Pervo erakko ei ollut ainoa, joka mua opetti. Olet varmaankin kuullut Hatake Kakashista_?"

Kakashi läimäisi itseään naamaan mielessään. Hän ei ollut varma, pystyisikö hän sen kuppilareissun jälkeen enää näyttäytyä ulkona. Hänen täytyi varmasti alkaa käyttää koko pään peittävää maskia.

"_Totta kai minä Hatake Kakashin tiedän! Olemme yrittäneet saada häntä haastateltavaksi tänne useamminkin kuin kerran, mutta jostain syystä emme saa häneen koskaan yhteyttä. Hän on varmaan kiireinen töidensä kanssa?_"

"_No ei_", Naruto totesi ykskantaan. Yamato vilkuili varovasti Kakashia. "_Sensei on hieman ujo ja ehkä vähän… omissa oloissaan viihtyvä. Mä en sit sanonut tuota! Jos olette käyneet Kakashi-sensein oven takana, se ei ole varmaankaan avannut teille ovea siksi, koska on ollut lukemassa kirjaa. Katsokaas kun se on ahkera lukija…_"

"_Ahaa_!"

"_Tiedäthän sinä pervon erakon kirjoittamat Icha Icha –kirjat? Ne, jotka sisältää pornoa tai jotain siihen suuntaan? Kakashi-sensei on niiden kirjojen suurkuluttaja! Se ei muuta teekään kuin lue niitä! Mä en oo koskaan ymmärtänyt, mitä niin hyvää niissä muka on…_"

Sekä Yamato että Kakashi tunsivat, kuinka kaikki kahvilan asiakkaat käänsivät katseensa heidän suuntaansa.

"_Sinulla on kyllä ollut mielenkiintoisia opettajia… Pornon voimalla voittoon, haha_!" juontaja naurahti. "_Harmi, että se kirjasarja jäi Jiraiya-herralta kesken. Monet fanit ikävöivät häntä ja hänen kirjojaan kovasti._"

"_Icha Ichaan tulee kai jatkoa jonain päivänä…_"

"_Ihanko totta_?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Joo-o<em>", Kakashi tunsi, kuinka kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen selkärankaansa pitkin. Aikoiko Naruto todellakin paljastaa…? Voi ei! Ei tämä saanut! Paniikki valtasi Kakashin: Naruto oli tehnyt hänet naurunalaiseksi, eikö poika voinut lopettaa jo?

"Ei Naruto tahallaan, senpai", Yamato kuiskasi. "Hän on vain vähän… Naruto."

"Eikö riittänyt, että hän nolasi itsensä!" Kakashi sähähti hiljaisella äänellä.

"_Ehkä en saisi kertoa tätä_", Naruto aloitti, "_mutta Kakashi-sensei kirjoittaa_…"

Kakashin silmät laajenivat. Yamato nousi nopeasti pöydästä ja lähti vikkelästi kävelemään kuppilan tiskiä kohti.

"_…omaa kirjasarjaa_", blondi madalsi ääntään. "_Sen nimi on…_"

"Voisiko tuota radiokanavaa vaihtaa?" Yamato kysyi tarjoilijalta puhuen niin nopeasti kuin vain pystyi. Hänen oli saatava radio sammuksiin ennen kuin Naruto ehti sanoa lauseensa loppuun! "Uutiset tulevat toiselta kanavalta tällä hetkellä… Saisimmeko kuunnella niitä hetken? Huomisen säätiedotus olisi myös kiva tietää, koska-"

"_Icha Icha…_"

"_Jännittävää_!" Daisuke tokaisi.

"_Acti-_"

Yamato paikansi radion nopeasti: se oli tiskin takana erään hyllyn päällä. Mies nosti kätensä ylös, jolloin tämän kämmenestä tuli puupölkky, joka piteni ja piteni kunnes se meni suoraan radion läpi. Sekä kahvilan asiakkaat että työntekijät katsoivat miestä tyrmistyneesti.

"Tuota…" Yamato vilkuili Kakashia, joka ei enää ollutkaan siellä – tämä oli tapansa mukaan liuennut paikalta. "Pakkoliikkeitä, heh."

* * *

><p>Sinä iltana Naruto koki ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Kakashi-sensein vihan.<p> 


End file.
